Un:c
un:c (wymawiane jako anku (アンク)) jest Utaite który najczęściej śpiewa wysokim, przenikliwym głosem. Czasem śpiewa także niskim głosem, jednak zdarza się to bardzo rzadko. Jego cover " "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." zawiera w sobie zarówno jego niski głos jak i jego normalny. Jest to także jego najbardziej popularny cover solo mający ponad 184 tys. wyświetleń i 9 tys. Mylist jak na grudzień 2012 roku. Jego głos podczas mówienia słyszalny jest w jego coverze "Nekomimi Archive" . Potrafi także rapować, co słyszalne jest w innym z jego coverów, "Senbonzakura" . Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2008.01.06) (jako Sune-chama) # "Tomodachi Ijou Koibito Miman" (2008.01.11) (jako Sune-chama) # "Hardrock de Mikkumiku!!!!!" (2008.02.17) (jako Sune-chama) # "Let's! Ohime-sama dakko wo Hogoshadouhan" (2008.02.24) (jako Sune-chama) # "Hokori Kabutteta Uchi no Medley" (2008.07.19) (jako Sune-chama) # "IMMORAL" (2009.03.20) # "Don't say Lazy" -boys' school ver.- (2009.05.31) # "Fuwa Fuwa Jikan" (2009.06.18) # "RE:BRIDGE" (2009.07.21) # "Kodoku no Hate" (2009.08.31) # "Go Forward" (2009.10.20) # "Blue" (2010.01.11) # "R-18" (2010.02.15) # "Mylist Dame!" (Don't Mylist Me!) (2010.06.06) # "Pants Nugeru mon!" (2010.06.10) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.01) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (The Story You Don't Know) (Bakemonogatari ED) (2010.09.25) # "Temshi no Furedayo!" (2010.10.05) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2010.10.21) # "Seikan Hikou" -jazz arrange- (2010.12.31) # "Koiiro Byouto" -MikuoxAkaito version- (2011.01.23) # "Leia" (2011.02.02) # "Otoko no Ko Memorable" (2011.03.11) # "Last Effect" (2011.04.22) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (2011.04.29) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.05.01) # "Black Rebel" (2011.07.17) # "Ouchi he Kaerou" (Let's Go Home) (2011.09.30) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.11.09) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-Warped after Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2011.12.03) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.01.03) # "Tantei Mushi Megane ~ Saraba Kaijin 256 Mensou" (2012.01.09) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.02.07) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheat Life Game) (2012.02.11) # "Anpanman wo Nomlish Honyaku" (2012.03.02) # "White Day Kiss" (parody of Valentine Day Kiss) feat. un:c, Choumiryou, luz and KOOL (2012.03.14) # "BADYEAR" (2012.03.28) # "Odoroshi Rider" (2012.04.06) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.04) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.05.16) # "Sayoko" (2012.06.10) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (2012.06.19) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" (First Love Picture Book -another story-) (2012.06.29) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga Kai" (2012.07.13) # "Hakkin Disco" (Platinum Disco) (Nisemonogatari OP) (2012.08.03) # "Children Record" (2012.08.18) # "Scapegoat Amplifier" (2012.09.06) # "Kurumi Ponchio" feat. Bang, Urata, Choumiryou, un:c, and Mafumafu (2012.09.22) # "Tenso Distress" (Flying Mouse Distress) (2012.09.24) # "Deadline Circus" feat. un:c, MidoriInu. and Purikuma (2012.09.28) # "Yay! Yay! Yay!" -Sing & Dance ver.- (2012.10.12) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (2012.10.27) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) (2012.11.25) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.02) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (Mutual Foe Syndrome) (2012.12.08) # "Kami Kyoku" (Godly Song) (2012.12.14) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, KajyuP, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, YukiYucky, Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. un:c and Itou Kashitarou (2013.01.25) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) (2013.02.14) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2013.02.16) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.03.03) }} Dyskografia Galeria |BADYEAR.png|un:c widziany w "BADYEAR" Ilustracja wykonana przez Shidu (しづ) |unc_white_day_kiss.25793483_p1.png|un:c widziany w "White Day Kiss" |unc twitter.jpg|un:c widziany na swoim Twitterze |anku Yay Yay Yay.png|un:c w swoim coverze "Yay! Yay! Yay!" dance cover |kurumi ponchio.31812678_p1.png|Od lewej do prawej: Choumiryou, un:c, Mafumafu, Bang, i Urata w ich coverze "Kurumi☆Ponchio" }} Ciekawostki * Pierwszą rzeczą którą robi po powrocie do domu jest włączenie komputera. * Mówi, że ma niskie ciśnienie krwi. * Śpi 5 godzin na dobę. * Aktualizuje swój blog 1 bądź 2 razy na dobę. Linki * Blog * Twitter Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Mężczyźni